Martha's Secret
The bell has been ringing since this morning. The sky has become covered with black clouds, plunging the City into darkness. Piercing cold has enveloped the streets, sowing alarm and fear in the hearts of the people. What caused this apocalypse? Pre-Case Dark Secret Goal: Unlock the Witches' Abode. Rewards: For Whom the Bell Tolls Goal: Enter the Witches' Abode. Rewards: Interlude Chiming for Stone Souls Goal: Start and investigation. Open the Diary. Rewards: Introduction There was a deafening chime in the City in the morning. It's summoning destruction and death. Martha revealed a secret to us: for thousands of years her family has been concealing a dark artifact called the Bell of Souls in the Witches' Abode, guaranteeing its "silence." But today it rang. It was activated by Petrus, the eternal enemy of Martha's family. But what did our medium's ancestors do to anger him? Stage 1 The story of confrontation between Petrus and Martha's ancestors dates back centuries. The first to face the Devourer of Souls was Moria, a mage and spinner of the threads of emotions and destinies. If we learn the details of their meeting, we'll find out what events formed the foundation of this deadly feud. Goal: Learn Moira's story. Threads of Prophecy Goal: Find the Frame with Woven Threads. Rewards: Interlude Weight of the Soul Goal: Find the Scales of Life. Rewards: Death's Sickle Goal: Find the Soul Eater's Sickle. Rewards: Web of the Future Goal: Find the Interwoven Threads. Rewards: Forest Threads Goal: Find the Guiding Threads. Rewards: Interlude Clear Prophecy Goal: Learn about the pair's meeting. Assemble the "Moira's Yarn" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 2 Moira turned to stone whilst closing the breach created by the ringing of the Bell of Souls. But before that, she managed to hide the artifact in the whispering Forest, where Maeve lived. What led Petrus to the bell, and how did he manage to get out of the intricate mazes of the magical forest? Goal: Learn how Petrus found the bell. Whisper of Flowers Goal: Find the Dying Plant. Rewards: Forest Runes Goal: Find the Acorns with Runes. Rewards: Whisper of the Wind Goal: Find the Crown of the Forest. Rewards: Lost in the Maze Goal: Find the Figure of the Maze. Rewards: Whispering Forest Avatar Goal: Find the Bear Paw Amulet Rewards: Fragments of the Past Goal: Find the Messenger Owl. Assemble the "Voices of the Forest" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 Morgana, the great breaker of spells, studied the dark artifact all her life and tried to destroy it. What prevented her from finishing the job? Goal: Learn how to destroy the bell. Mediums' Connection Goal: Find the Fiery Artifact. Rewards: Dark Essence Goal: Find the Fountain of Truth ("Illusions" anomaly active) Rewards: Frozen Soul Goal: Find the Stone Soul Rewards: Illusions of the Medium Goal: Find the Fata Morgana Mirage. Rewards: Destruction Goal: Find the Fiery Engraver. Rewards: Interlude Astral Projections Goal: Find Morgana's Magic Ball. Assemble the "Bell of Destruction" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 The conditions under which the bell could be destroyed don't exist on earth, so Martha's ancestors continued to protect it. Magda, Martha's grandmother, studied her enemy, Petrus, while he laid in the shackles of sleep. What did she manage to find out? Examine Magda's research. Goal: Find the Hermit's Staff. Advantages of Illusion Rewards: Petrus's Dream Goal: Find Morpheus's Winged Crown. Rewards: Portal to the Soul Goal: Find the Divination Locket. Rewards: Light of the Soul Goal: Find the Shadow Catcher ("Illusions" anomaly active). Rewards: Face of Our Enemy Goal: Find the Face of Petrus. Rewards: Hermit's Secret Goal: Find Magda's Comb. Assemble the "Hermit's Vision" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 Petrus is invulnerable, but there's something humnan left in him. He is guided by greed, and we can use this to defeat him once and for all. Martha has come up with a ritual, which she hopes to use to deceive the Devourer of Souls. Goal: Lure Petrus into the world of the dead. From City Fog Goal: Find the Vessel for Fireless Smoke. Rewards: Immortal Goal: Find the Lifeless Flower. Rewards: Star Outside of the Heavens Goal: Find the Nameless Star. Rewards: Disturbed Peace Goal: Find the Phantom of the Soul ("Illusions" anomaly active). Rewards: Portal Goal: Find the Unending Path. Rewards: Interlude Unending Path Goal: Create a Trap for Petrus. Assemble the "Soul Eater Trap" collection. Rewards: Interlude Post-Case The confrontation between the Devourer of Souls and Martha's family dates back to the beginning of time. When a powerful dark artifact, the Bell of Souls, was created on the Day of the Blind Sun, Moira felt its destructive power. She stole the artifact from its creator, making her descendants responsible for protecting the bell and guaranteeing its "silence." Martha outwitted Petrus and sealed him in the world of the dead. But how long can the border between the worlds hold the Devourer of Souls? From the Brink of Death Goal: Free Martha's soul. Assemble the "Return from the Shadow World" collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases Category:Event Cases